Never too late
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: It's been six days past St. Valentine's Day, and Natsume is STILL waiting for chocolates from a certain someone. A one-shot thingy.


**AN: Why am I still here??!!! Oh, I get it. *glares at manga* So you want to play dirty eh? Fine then! *coughs* Anyways, seeing as this is just like my video games, even if I go to sleep I'm still stuck here. Which means more candy for you, less sleep for me. Hmmm. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was six days past Valentine's day. Six. Days.

He STILL had girls from other classes and grades coming in to give him chocolate. He was beginning to hate the stuff. Just. Go. Away. Before. I. Burn. Your. Hair.

It was SIX DAYS past Valentine's day, and he hadn't received anything from Polka Dots. On V-day she had come in, smiled and cheerfully greeted everyone, attempted a hug with Hotaru, then came and sat down like nothing was happening.

Everyone was anticipating her chocolates, seeing as she was a good friend and would share them with everyone. And they wouldn't be weird tasting like Anna's were, whose chocolates began to move and break dance as soon as they were unwrapped.

That was a little freaky.

Nope, Mikan sat through the whole day without a word about it, and then left just as calmly as she came in, muttering something about studying for the test on Friday. Jin-jin thought he could pull a fast one on the kids, seeing as their minds were preoccupied that week.

So, here he was, sitting in his desk, feet up, reading manga, and secretly waiting for some idiotic girl to give him chocolates, the only girl he wanted chocolates from. And what does he get? Nothing.

Oooh, he'll kill that Imai girl. She probably brainwashed Mikan and told her not to make chocolates. Being the lovesick puppy she is, Mikan then would have agreed, and you get this.

Deciding that he couldn't exactly ask Mikan for chocolates, especially seeing as it would make things awkward for her, Natsume got up and stalked to the Sakura Tree, his tree. He wanted to work things out a bit, before he did anything stupid.

Well he DID have rights to want chocolate, she was HIS. He had made that clear before, and made sure everyone stayed clear. But that didn't stop those stupid girls from trying, secret affairs seemed to interest women.

And besides, weren't girls really into the whole chocolate making thing? Didn't they WANT to make chocolates?

Tch, he was worrying like an old grandma.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Natsume decided to take a nap. Sleep was always good.

~x~x~x~x~x

"Natsume!" Mikan called out, searching for the boy. "NATSUME!!!" She called louder, but still got no response.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking to the trees for help.

She had been having a tough week. When she first made her chocolates, Hotaru confiscated them, saying that these were payments for her helping Mikan so much.

She then went off, and later Mikan found that Hotaru had eaten them all. The second time she made them, she was already a day late. But Anna had helped her, and the chocolates started dancing, and so Mikan let Anna take them in on her own.

Then she had to study for that test Jin-jin gave out, since he had threatened her with a suspension from Hotaru if she didn't score above a 55.

By the time she finally was able to make chocolates for everyone again, it was already six days late. Of course Mikan worried that no one would take them, but she had personalized each of them for the people who she cared for, and decided to try anyways.

She gave them to Koko first, since he read her thoughts and decided to help break the ice for her. Then she was able to freely give them out to everyone, even Hotaru got some more.

But now she was left with Natsume's, the one that she put extra effort into, and she couldn't even find him. Where was he?? Probably avoiding all of the fan girls like he normally did.

Eventually she came to the Sakura Tree, where she found him sleeping peacefully under the branches, propped against the tree trunk. He really was like a cat.

Mikan giggled and patted his head, before taking out the chocolates she had wrapped and tucked them into his hand. Then she leaned in and kissed him for a few moments, as an apology for being so late with them, before she left.

~x~x~x~x~x

When Natsume woke up he felt strangely lighter, and discovered the chocolates in his hand. When he opened them up, he discovered that they were shaped into little things, cats, flames, and even one looked like polka dotted panties.

Natsume grinned, and took one of the little cats up. The body was made of milk chocolate, but it had a white chocolate bow. The others had varying pieces of chocolate as well.

"Thanks for the food…Mikan." And he sat there and ate them until he was full.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Well…. Hm, I was craving chocolates, so I made this. Thank god I finished all of my HW last night, but then I ended up sleeping into one, so basically it was a waste of time. XD **

**There you go. I think I might write one more, and then see if I can't get out of GA. **

**As always, review if you want, no pressure. I've discovered that people here in GA actually DO review sometimes, and that was a nice thought. Other categories, eh not so much. **

**Savvy? **

**~Penguin-san **


End file.
